


Чистота - чисто Tide

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Чистота - чисто Tide

Брэд наклонился, чтобы залезть шлангом с плоской насадкой в щель между комодом и стеной. Домашние джинсы натянулись на его упругой заднице. Рэй сглотнул - зря он решил посмотреть, как Брэд убирается.  
\- Рэй, подтяни шнур, не могу достать.  
\- Как ты меня заметил, задницей почувствовал?   
Брэд выпрямился, джинсы свободно повисли на бедрах.  
\- Я просто видел тебя, когда ползал тут. Давай шнур и вали, ты меня отвлекаешь.  
\- Чем?  
\- Ты явно хочешь меня выебать.  
\- Да я ни слова не сказал!  
\- Зато очень громко думаешь.  
\- О, у нас телепаты в доме.  
\- Если бы я читал твои мысли, я бы тронулся умом от непрерывного словесного поноса.   
Рэй подошел поближе и схватил Брэда за ягодицу.   
\- Рэй, я же сказал - свали.  
Брэд, не поворачиваясь, продолжал пылесосить.   
\- Ты выглядишь горячим, - Рэй потерся об него ширинкой.  
\- Нагрелся от пылесоса. Рэй, мелкий засранец, дай мне закончить уборку.  
\- А потом ты мне дашь себя трахнуть?   
\- Смотря, как ты будешь просить.   
\- Ммм, - Рэй приподнялся на цыпочках и укусил его в шею, - ласково, я буду просить очень ласково.   
\- Тогда может быть.   
Рэй погладил поясницу Брэда через футболку и отошел.

Он вернулся, когда звуки уборки стихли. Брэд стоял у шкафа и протирал модели самолетов.  
Рэй подошел ближе, потерся подбородком о плечо.   
\- Брэдли… - подпустив мурлыкающих ноток в голос, начал Рэй.  
\- Ласково, Рэй.  
\- Мой нереально классный Брэд! Можно я тебя нагну?   
Брэд развернулся, смерил его оценивающим взглядом.   
\- А если нет, как ты меня заставишь?  
\- О, у меня есть способы, - Рэй сжал его член через джинсы, ресницы Брэда дрогнули. – Я умею управляться с непослушными сержантами.   
Рэй резко толкнул его к стене, быстро спуская и стаскивая джинсы вместе с трусами. Он взял сразу глубоко и жестко начал сосать. Брэд запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком. Когда Рэй так делал, у него стабильно отшибало мозги.   
Но тем не менее Брэд услышал, как Рэй открывает тюбик смазки и тут же приставляет влажные пальцы ко входу. Брэд расставил ноги пошире, облегчая доступ. Рэй продолжал сосать и двигал внутри пальцами. Брэд по привычке положил руки ему на макушку, поглаживая. Он редко когда направлял Рэя, ему просто нравилось держать руки на его затылке, перебирать волосы. Рэй мотнул головой, сбрасывая руку. Наглый засранец! Рэй имел его пальцами все сильнее и Брэду уже хотелось, чтобы их заменили на член.   
\- Рэй…  
Брэд посмотрел вниз и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что чуть не кончил. Рэй с его членом во рту смотрелся офигенно горячо.   
\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – Рэй все еще держал пальцы внутри него, медленно поворачивая их влево и вправо.   
Брэд закусил губу, выдохнул.  
\- Трахни меня.   
\- Продолжай, - Рэй обводил головку члена большим пальцем по часовой и против часовой стрелки.  
\- Хочу твой член… Внутри... Глубоко, - Брэд задыхался. – Натяни меня, Рэй…  
Рэй усмехнулся, осторожно вынул пальцы и поднялся.  
\- На колени, сержант Колберт.  
Брэд с прытью, поразившей его самого, рухнул на пол, ложась грудью на кровать.   
\- Ноги раздвинь пошире.  
Брэд подчинился. Его еще сильнее заводило то, что он сейчас стоит вверх задницей под изучающим взглядом Рэя.  
Рэй добавил еще смазки и стал водить членом между ягодиц, дразня, но не проникая.   
Брэд, уже ничего не соображая, уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки и вертел задницей. Рэй провел пальцами по его затылку.   
\- Волшебное слово, Брэд?  
\- Пожалуйста, Рэй, вставь мне...  
И Рэя не пришлось просить дважды. Он резко вставил до половины, с секунду подождал и втолкнулся до конца. А потом, впиваясь короткими ногтями в плечо Брэда, начал быстро трахать.   
Брэд выдыхал и еле слышно стонал на особо резких и глубоких толчках. Он чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Брэд просунул руку и начал дрочить. Он подмахивал, насаживаясь на член Рэя, и тут же толкался себе в ладонь. Его плечи напряглись и пальцы другой руки судорожно сжались на покрывале. Внезапно Рэй отвесил ему звонкий шлепок по заднице, и Брэд с глубоким протяжным стоном кончил себе в руку.   
Рэй вытащил, немного подрочил себе и спустил ему между ягодиц, размазывая сперму по заднице.   
Они синхронно сползли на пол, потные, в сперме и смазке.   
\- Вот что значит хорошая уборка в доме, Брэдли.   
\- Ты обалденно трахаешься, Рэй.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я был сверху почаще?  
\- Было бы неплохо.   
\- Не, я слишком ленив и я слишком люблю твой член внутри себя. Но если в следующий раз ты затеешь уборку в костюме горничной, то так уж и быть, я нагну тебя еще раз, задрав тебе юбку и спустив чулки.  
Брэд засмеялся и толкнул его в бок.


End file.
